


Ticklish

by GumbaBunny



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/pseuds/GumbaBunny
Summary: Jake is a bit ticklish.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 14
Kudos: 211





	Ticklish

The Fog was purgatory, just an endless cycle of hell. It was rare for anyone to smile or be happy here. There were moments, like when they got out, or at the campfire when telling jokes or fun stories. 

No other time did they really smile or feel true joy. Not even the killers. Jake didn’t know how long they had been here, but it felt like decades. One day he had accidentally gotten the amusement of a fearsome killer, and after that their relationship slowly grew from enemies, to acquaintances. 

It had been The Shape himself. Jake had pulled Quentin away from a stab and stood there, glaring at him to take the next hit. He was already injured and on death hook, so this was a big sacrifice. Michael had been taken aback, and just tilted his head before leaving to go after another survivor. 

After that, Michael let small things Jake did slip by. Sometimes he would die, but others Michael would let him escape. It only grew from there. When Jake was left alive last with Michael, he would sit somewhere and just talk to him. He wasn’t much of a talker, but something was appealing to him about Michael. 

Though, their relationship suddenly went to romantic when one day he was in the Theater, and Michael was the killer. He was in a blood filled rage this time, killing everyone without mercy. 

Jake had dropped a pallet onto him by accident, and looked guilty. Michael had just stared at him with pure rage before noticing his expression. He broke the pallet andwalked passed Jake silently, still angry but obviously not as much. 

“I didn’t mean to do that.” Jake said, running to catch up to him from behind. Michael didn’t react. Jake felt awful, and proceeded to only heal and save his comrades the rest of the round, but nothing more. 

Two managed to escape, and one died on the hook. The timer was going down quickly, so Jake was running around looking for Michael to either say goodbye before he left or to be sacrificed. 

Michael found him though, and put a knife to his neck. Jake didn’t struggle, but swallowed thickly. “I didn’t mean to make you upset. I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

The killer pushed the knife deeper into his neck, cutting the skin. Jake hissed quietly as he did this, and watched as Michael leaned down and kissed his lips before picking him up and carrying him to the exit door. Jake was in shock, that when Michael set him down, he had to push the man out of the map to escape. 

After that, Jake stole any kisses he could from the killer. He learned Michael really enjoyed searching for Jake and finding him. He would hide in lockers, and Michael would open them, lean down to kiss him, and then hook him. 

This was the closest to happiness Jake ever got. He was oddly happy with someone like Michael, despite him always murdering his friends or himself. The killed never spoke, but always listened to whatever Jake told him. 

It was a strange relationship, and something Jake couldn’t place, but he felt happiness from it. He almost never smiled at camp, and rarely did with Michael as well. Even in his previous life, happiness and smiling were not prevalent.

He was sitting on the second story building of Dead Dawg Saloon. Everyone else had been sacrificed, and Michael was the killer. he felt the shockwave of David dying on hook. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to save him. 

His heartbeat picked up as Michael walked over to him and stood beside him. Jake leaned against his arm and looked up at the clear sky to see faint twinkling stars. 

“Did you know this is the best place to stargaze?” He sat up from Michael and hopped off the railing to sit down on the old wooden floor and against the wall, staring up at the sky. 

Michael slowly sat beside him and tilted his head upward to the sky. He had never noticed it before, but it was indeed beautiful. 

Jake leaned against his shoulder again. Michael wrapped his arm around Jake’s middle and pulled him close. Both were not very social, or used to physical interaction, so small things like this were more than enough for them. 

They sat there for a few hours in comfortable silence, just enjoying the stars and the rising sun they never got to see. Michael dug his fingers a bit into Jake, trying to signal something to him. 

Jake yelped softly and flinched away from the hand, then turned red. Michael, curious as it was not a pained noise, did it again. His entire body leaned away from his hand and Jake made a strange face. 

“Stop.” Jake said, aggravated. Michael didn’t though, and knew what this was now. 

He began to tickle Jake’s side, and the survivor let out another yelp and smiled involuntarily. The last time he had been tickled was when he was five, so this was very new to him. 

Michael spun Jake around and began to tickle both of his sides ruthlessly. The Asian-American snorted and kicked at him. “S-stop! Shit! That t-tickles!” Jake was turning red, and laughing almost constantly from the tickling. 

He tried to wiggle out of his grasp to no avail. Michael was not allowing him to escape. Jake had tears in his eyes as Michael reached up to start tickling his armpits. He pushed his arms against his sides in a feeble attempt to protect himself, but this hardly stopped the killer. 

“M-michael! I - cant-“ Jake bust out laughing again, struggling to get breath as the man giggled underneath Michael. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but that was the least of his worries. 

“Spare me!! I can’t b-breath!” Jake managed to get out between his fits of laughter. Michael couldn’t help but feel his own lips tug just a bit at the sight. Jake was crying from laughing so hard, and still fighting to try to escape his grasp. 

Michael finally stopped and pulled away, watching Jake slowly calm down and wipe his tears away. His smile was soon gone, but his joy remained. The solo-survivalist hugged Michael softly and kissed his masked cheek. 

“That was.. nice.” Jake admitted, somehow exhausted from the interaction. He felt better somehow, like a lot of stress had just been unloaded off of him. 

Michael scooped him up and carried him around, looking for the hatch. Jake wrapped his arms around his neck and closed his eyes, sighing softly. He wished he could stay here and sleep, but he could feel the Entity growing more and more agitated as they stayed in this realm. 

He gently set Jake beside the hatch. Jake hugged him again and looked up into his mask, faintly seeing those blue eyes. “I love you.”

Michael leaned down and kissed his lips with his own. Jake ignored the taste of latex but knew his lover was uncomfortable with taking off the mask. 

“I’ll see you later.” He squeezed his hand softly before going through the hatch, happier than he has ever been in his life. 


End file.
